The Lawless
"The Lawless" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the hundred and fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on February 2, 2013 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Imprisoned in a jail cell, Duchess Satine is rescued by her nephew Korkie and her sister and traitor to Death Watch, Bo-Katan. With the help of cadets Amis, Soniee, Lagos, and the other Death Watch traitors, Satine is able to escape but is pursued by Mandalorian commandos. Satine tries to contact the Jedi Council but Korkie explains that all transmissions are being blocked throughout Sundari . One commando shoots their getaway speeder and the group is forced to crash at the docks. Satine contacts the Council while Korkie stands guard, but he is knocked out by a commando and Satine is again arrested. In the Jedi Temple War Room, Master Yoda and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi summoned Obi-Wan Kenobi, showing the message of Satine. Kenobi wants to help, but Mundi explains it is an internal affair of the Mandalorians. Yoda also adds that if the Republic can help, the Senate must approve, but Kenobi says they would do nothing to help a neutral system, thus leaving Yoda and Mundi no chose but to tell Kenobi he cannot intervene. In the throne room of the Sundari Royal Palace, Prime Minister Almec explains the situation to Darth Maul and Savage Opress that Satine had escaped with the help of the regenade Death Watch soldiers and that she managed to contact the Jedi. Maul sees this as a great opportunity that Mandalore is a neutral system and if the Jedi were to intervene, Kenobi would have to come alone. Kenobi, in his Rako Hardeen armor, takes the battered Twilight to Mandalore. The ship malfunctions upon landing, and Kenobi apologizes to the commando who approaches him. Asking him for his landing permit, Kenobi tricks the commando into following him onboard and killing him, taking the armor as diguise. Unaware, Bo-Katan and the other regenades spy on him. Kenobi takes a skiff to the prison. When he reaches Satine's cell, she believes it is a commando until the Jedi reveals himself, pleasing Satine. Kenobi and Satine escape the prison together, being pursued by more commandos. The two finally manage to make it to the Twilight in time. The ship begins malfunctioning again but Kenobi is able to use the turrets to fire at the commandos. Maul and Savage then show up at the premise. The commandos are able to shoot the Twilight ''down with their rockets, and Satine and Kenobi are able to escape before the ship crashes. Kenobi is in disbelief when he sees Maul is the mastermind behind the takeover of Mandalore. Kenobi draw his lightsaber but Maul chokes him and disarms him. He then takes Kenobi and Satine to his palace. At the throne room, Maul teases Kenobi that he should have joined the dark side while Force choking Satine. Out of his anger of being deserted for years, Maul draws the Darksaber and stabs Satine. In devastation, Kenobi runs over to her, where Satine tells him she always loved him. Kenobi is in too much shock that he is escorted to the jail. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine senses a disturbance in the Force and tells Chairman Mas Amedda to prepare his shuttle. Upon arriving at the jail, Bo-Katan and the other former Death Watch soldiers take down the commandos and free Kenobi. Bo-Katan just tells Kenobi her name and what she's doing and hands him a jetpack. The pair quickly escapes the prison. At night, Darth Sidious arrives on Mandalore. After Force choking two commandos, he takes a skiff to the palace. Meanwhile, Kenobi, Bo-Katan, and the other renegades are pursued by commandos. After arriving at the docks, the team finds out the devastating battle between the commandos and the rebels. Sidious arrives at the palace, and Maul quickly bows before him. Sidious is impressed that Maul has survived his injuries, but betrays him by shoving him and Savage against windows. When he releases the pair, the Sith brothers pull out their lightsabers and a duel takes place. Before Kenobi escapes on a Mandalorian interceptor, Bo-Katan tells him to tell the Republic what's happening and that Mandalore was always strong when Kenobi explains there would be a Republic invasion of the system. Before leaving, he finds out Bo-Katan is Satine's sister and tells her he is sorry for their loss. The duel between Maul, Savage, and Sidious leads outside the palace. Sidious is only caught off guard once, but to his advantage. Sidious overruns Maul and soon battles Savage alone. The Sith Lord then is able to stab and kill the Zabrak. He lets Maul rush over to his fallen brother, where green mist comes out of him and he returns to his normal form. Sidious tells him there can only be two, and that Maul was no longer his apprentice, and that he has been replaced. Maul pulls out the Darksaber and duels Sidious furiously, but the Sith master overruns him and throws Maul around then finally drops Maul in front of him. Maul begs for mercy, but Sidious tells him there is no mercy as he begins torturing him with Sith lightning. However, Sidious states that he would not kill him; he has other uses in mind for him. Credits Cast '''Starring' * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Anna Graves as Duchess Satine Kryze * Sam Witwer as Darth Maul / Mandalorian Super Commando * Katee Sackhoff as Bo-Katan * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine / Darth Sidious * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress / Mandalorian Super Commando * Omid Abtahi as Amis / Mandalorian Super Commando * Whit Hertford as Korkie Kryze / Mandalorian Super Commando * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yoda * Julian Holloway as Almec * David Acord as Mandalorian Super Commando * Brian George as Ki-Adi-Mundi * Stephen Stanton as Mas Amedda Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Brian Kalin O'Connell Written by * Chris Collins Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Almec *Mas Amedda *Amis *Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Bo-Katan Kryze *Korkie Kryze *Satine Kryze *Lagos *Darth Maul *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Savage Opress *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Soniee *Ahsoka Tano *Pre Vizsla *Yoda Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Dathomir *Mandalore **Sundari ***Sundari Royal Palace Events *Clone Wars **Takeover of Mandalore **Battle of Mandalore Gallery Videos Season 5 Sneak Peek 2 "The Lawless" Preview 1 "The Lawless" Preview 2 "The Lawless" Preview 3 Behind the Scenes The Lawless, like the others of its arc, was adapted into the novel, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy. This episode sees the return of the Twilight, the personal starship of Anakin Skywalker, after its three-season absence. This episode was dedicated to Ian Abercrombie, the voice actor of Darth Sidious, who passed away shortly after recording this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5